


You're Lazy

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Loki being lazy, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a servant, you just do as your told, even if Loki needs you to do things that he could do himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Lazy

You washed the floor with a brush covered in suds. That was your job for today, to make the floors sparkle for the royal family's guests. A gathering was being held for everyone that was worth anything, this excluded you. You were just a lowly servant, there to please anyone who asked.

Footsteps were heard coming from a hall behind you, but you didn't stop scrubbing. If they wanted your attention then they would let you know, which they did, with clearing their throat.

You placed the brush in the nearby bucket and stood to face the newcomer, using your apron to wipe your hands. Glancing up for only a second, you looked down and waited for the god's instructions.

The tall, raven-haired prince kept his emerald gaze on you while he spoke, "follow me, servant." You obliged and followed him to his chambers, keeping distance between you.

Loki gracefully sat in the chair in front of his desk before telling you, "I want you to polish my armor for this evening."

You nodded and left to get what you needed, only to return to find his armor strapped to him. "My Lord, forgive me, but I thought you wished me to polish your things?"

A devilish smirk appeared upon his handsome face. "I do."

You gulped, taking your rag and shining the armor well enough for you to see your reflection. Going from shoulders to chest to legs, you polished everything, blushing all the while.

"Now organize my books."

You could feel his gaze on you as you knelt down and pulled all of the tomes away and placing them in alphabetical order. Why did you get the feeling that he was watching your backside?

When you finished this task, he gave you another. All of his tasks were menial and he could obviously do them himself. For example, he even made you comb through his hair and lace his boots before you had to tie them.

Prince Loki finally relieved you of your service a few minutes before he had to make his way to the giant hall that held the gathering.

Before you could stop yourself, you looked him straight in the eyes before speaking, "I'm sorry, My Lord, but you are incredibly slothful." He didn't seem stunned at your outburst, but you left before he could speak.


End file.
